Ariel's Diary
by Natulcien Seregon
Summary: Ariel, from Disney's Little Mermaid has been told to start a diary, what will she write?I know the chapters are short, but its in diary form...reloaded it as changed slightly! x
1. Chapter One

Ok so I don't know why I've got to do this but daddy said that it'll get rid of excess anger or something. I wasn't really listening to tell the truth. I mean all I did was let the dolphins out. You'd think I had started a world epidemic or something! Daddy was cross because they went to the surface. How was I to know they'd go there, am I magic or something? But anyway start with my name, I guess if I'm going to write in you everyday then you'd better know the personals.

Name: Ariel

Age: 16

Occupation: Princess of Atlanta

Ok so I'm a princess, so what. I hate it, always on my best behaviour where the men can swim about and fight I have to sit inside and sew. Sew! What is the use? Sewing is a waste of time, when I could be exploring or something. Flounder's not much help, alwaysrunning from danger when he feels threatened. Flounder is my "best" friend, though sometimes I feel like he's a wimp in need of a backbone, but hey.

I have six sisters; of course I'm the youngest so more attention on me, yay. My eldest is Aquata. She has brown hair (how boring) which she always ties up with a sea-pearl band. She thinks shes the best looking but…anyway, her colour is blue, her tail is blue and so is her shells.

Then Andrina, one word, blonde. She can be soooo wet at times. Pathetic. Her tail is the prettiest out of them, purple. Andrina always has a purple shell in her hair. She thinks its cool! No comment.

Arista is next. Shes my favourite sister. Shes blonde aswell, but shes soooo pretty. Her colour is red, and the thing is it suits her! Always go to her if you need a talk. If you can tear her away from the library.

Attina is my 4th sister, she's got brown hair aswell, she wears a shell crown and has an orange tail. Her crown is so stupid. I mean shes never going to be queen of Atlanta, why try?

Then theres Adella and Alana. They both have black hair. They are best friends, you can't praise them apart! Adella wears pearls around her hair and Alana has a pink crown. Pink is her colour. I guess because no-one else would wear it. I mean I wouldn't. Pink with my hair???? NO WAY!

I have red hair, take after Daddy that way. My shells are purple and I have a green tail. Apparently I have the worst attitude as well, but Aquata is worse! She just doesn't get caught.

We live with Daddy in the palace of Atlanta. So pretty! Its gold! Daddy's the King. Thing is he's never "Daddy" he's always in King Mode. If he treated me like his daughter for once instead of "a princess of the realm" I might behave more. My mother died just after I was born. So I had to make do with my sisters to tell me about growing up. The amount of times I've heard "Ariel, why can't you grow up?" or "Ariel, stop being such a teenager" Well what am I supposed to do? Skip my awkward years? Makes me want to scream!

My room next! It's so beautiful! It's white, and I have my own balcony! So cool! My bed is a huge shell. White of course and my mirror is in my corner above my dressing table/desk. The only problem is privacy really. My door is a white curtain and Attina thinks she can come in at anytime she wants! How rude. I must remember to hide you well, if they found what I've been writing all hell would let loose! Anyway have to fly!

**Ariel**


	2. Chapter Two

Grrr. Attina did something today and I got the blame, why? Daddy sent me to my room, where I was totally going anyway but why over-react? It seems wrong that I should get the blame for everything. I wasn't even there when she did it, but would Daddy listen? No. I got the "Ariel why can't you grow up" speech again. I mean that really starts to annoy after the second time. For Goodness sakes I'm a teenage!!!! They should grow up. Going through a very personal stage right now. I'm going out; Attina's room needs to be messed up.

**Ariel**

Hey, me again, obviously who else would it be? So I was in a pretty bad mood yesterday, if you can't tell! Apologise for that!  Daddy still thinks I did it, don't even know what it is, must have been something bad though. Halen, Daddy's guard talked to me today. He's so handsome! He has dark brown curls and the deepest green eyes you will ever see! Andrina likes him as well. Flounder said I should wind her up and start flirting with him! Might be fun! See if she annoys me enough ha ha ha!

**Ariel**

I upset Daddy again today. I can't see why it's so bad but I went to the surface again. Flounder said I should. He said all mermaids did it before their 16th birthday, and so did Andrina, and Attina. So I went. It really was amazing up there. It was bluer then Atlanta. I made a new friend, his name is Scuttle! He's like a fish with no tail, and scales that are as soft as a sea flower. He was white. His little home is almost beyond the edge of the world! There was this ship, with no holes, moving! I wanted to go to it but Daddy appeared and dragged me home. He made me promise never to go to the magical place again! I tried to tell him how beautiful it was but he wouldn't listen. He never listens to me. He listens to Aquata. I asked Arista why we weren't allowed to the surface and she was like, aw you poor thing, that's where Mother died. What? I was told she had died trying to give Daddy an heir to the throne! Now all he has is Aquata. Adella and Alana just had to swim by just then. "Oh you really should have known…" and "Ariel you should learn to behave…" Arista was no help. She just went back to her books. I want to know about the world up there. What types of creatures live there? Are they like us?

**Ariel.**


	3. Chapter Three

Wow I found a lot out this morning. When I swam to Halen he told me things I knew the others wouldn't. He realised he'd done something wrong though, after he told me! All I did was kiss him on the cheek…right when Andrina went by! Ha that showed her! She shouldn't have told me of the world above now should she?

**Ariel.**

I found a cave today, very secret! I keep all my surface stuff in there. I found something today to put in it as well! I might go to the ship graveyard tomorrow and see if there's anything else I can find!

**Ariel.**

Me again! I went to the ship graveyard today with Flounder. I told him we were going to go and he was all like yeah I can handle it! Found so much stuff! I didn't know what a few things were so we went to ask Scuttle. He went through my bag (how rude?) and tried to tell me that a knife was a diggledopper or something like that! I mean when does he think I was born??? Quite funny though. He seems to talk forever! Might see him often, for comedy value of course! I also found a book; it was the same as our books just with different leaves. It felt really weird against my skin. I can read it though. I wonder if we have any books about the otherworld in the library…

**Ariel.**

Wow that was close. I came into my room to write in you and I saw Aquata going through my things! I screamed at her to get out. This is my room, my things why should she come in and look through them. She was soooo close to finding you. Ill have to hide you more carefully now. I learnt today that the otherworld creatures are called Humans. What a weird name! Arista came in as I was getting into the book though and if she saw what I was reading she would only tell Daddy, and he'd be really mad with me. He forbade me to have anything to do with the otherworld.

**Ariel.**

Sorry it been soo long, but I had to hide you in case my sisters found you and I hid you so well I forgot where you were! My cave is full now. I know sooo much about the humans its unbelievable! I thought of a song today but I haven't finished it yet. When I sing it I'll write it down. Cross my heart!

**Ariel**


	4. Chapter Four

Flounder totally blew it today. What was I told though? Never trust a fish. It was sort of my fault but still. Stupid, Stupid fish. I wanted to find a fork for my collection. The colours of the otherworld are so pretty! They have pearl but much nicer, and a yellow substance! So we went to the wrecks again. Flounder's idea. I wanted to stay at the palace, but no. I knew what he was going to do. As soon as we got out of the palace he would want to stay there and do something else. I was all for staying then Flounder mentioned the new wreck! One I didn't know about. The Ville De Paris, Flounder said! So I went. We found the ship and found a fork in an amazing colour! Then we were disturbed by a shark before I could find anything else. I wanted to know what the colour was called so rather stupidly we went to see Scuttle. Big Mistake. He said that the fork was called a dinglehopper and that you used it to brush your hair! Dumb or what? He then went on about something and I remembered the concert. I was supposed to sing in front of people for the first time. It was my presentation to the high and mighty. We had a stupid song as well. Sebastian wrote it:

"_**Ah, we are the daughters of Triton  
Great father who loves us and named us well  
Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana  
And then there is the youngest in her musical debut  
Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you  
To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell  
She's our sister, Ariel"**_

Then I was supposed to sing a song. Anyway we raced back to the palace but the concert was over. I was in soooo much trouble. Daddy summoned me to the throne room and Flounder had told him about seeing Scuttle. Daddy was so mad. I was sent to my room and all I saw on the way was Attina and Aquata laughing at me. I really hope Flounder got in trouble with his Mother and Father.

**Ariel.**


End file.
